pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoenn: A New-Rule Nuzlocke
Hoenn: A New-Rule Nuzlocke is a New-Rule Nuzlocke by OmniDragon10. Rules # You can only catch one Pokemon per route # All Pokemon have to be nicknamed # When you black out, one pokemon must be sacrificed, meaning you put them in the death box. Plot Chapter One: Exposition Brendan is riding in the back of a van, talking to someone on the phone. Other end: Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! My name is Professor Birch! I'm the leading professor in Hoenn! Brendan: Yes, I am aware. Prof. Birch: Of course! Is this a boy speaking or a girl? The phone has been known to jumble how people sound before! Brendan: I'm a boy, thank you. Prof. Birch: OF course! And your name? Brendan: Brendan. B-R-E-N-D-A-N. Prof. Birch: Brendan, eh? Norman's kid? Brendan: Correct. Prof. Birch: Ah, I see. You're moving to Littleroot Town, right? Brendan: Yes. Prof. Birch: Alright then, see you tomorrow at noon! Brendan: Yes sir! His van comes to a stop. He walks out slowly and gets used to the light. His mom comes out of his house. Mom: Brendan! You're here at last! Brendan: Yep. Mom: Wasn't it tough riding in the back of the bumpy moving truck all that way? Brendan: Yeah! (He yells) THANKS DAD! Mom: Anyways. this is Littleroot Town. What do you think? This is going to be our new home! Brendan: Well.... it's nice Mom: Yeah, it has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think? And you get your own room this time! Brendan: Yay! Mom: I know! You have to see the inside! They walk into the house. Mom: See Brendan? Isn't it nice in here, too? Brendan: I can't say it isn't. Mom: You should go and see your new room, Brendan! Brendan: Okay. He walks upstairs into a room with a map of Hoenn, a desk with a chair, a bed, a Wii U and TV and a Snorlax beanbag. Brendan walks up to a blue clock and sets it to 4:00 PM. He admires his room for a second before walking downstairs. Mom: Oh! Brendan, Brendan, come quickly! Brendan: What? Mom: It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV! Brendan: OH! Reporter: We brought you this report live from in front of Petalburg Gym. Mom: Dammit we missed it. Anyways, one of Dad's friends lives in town! Brendan: Prof. Birch? Mom: Yes! Apparently they have a daughter around your age! He lives right next door. Brendan: Really? I might pay them a visit! Mom: Well then, go! Brendan runs over to his neighbors house and knocks on the door. Voice: Come in! Brendan walks in. The voice is revealed to be someone Brendan's mom's age (Caroline) Caroline: Oh hello, you must be Brendan! Welcome to Littleroot! We have a daughter about the same age as you! She has been so excited about making a new friend! She's in her room upstairs! Brendan: Are you sure I should... Caroline: Oh please, of course! Brendan: Okay.. He walks up the stairs into a room similar to his. He sees a girl (May) May: Torchic healed, items ready, and.. She notices Brendan. May: Huh? Who are you? Brendan: I'm Brendan, your new neighbor. May: Oh.. you're him. I was expecting someone... uglier. Brendan: Huh? May: Nothing. I'm May. Nice to meet you! They shake hands. May: Oh no! I forgot! I was supposed to go help Dad (well, Prof. Birch to you) catch some wild pokemon! SHe runs out, and Brendan follows her and goes home. He eats dinner, and the scene cuts to him in bed. Brendan: This is gonna be fun... I can feel it. He falls asleep Chapter Two: A Hopeful Start Brendan wakes up at 11 and gets ready. At eleven thirty he decides to head out early and see if he can maybe get his Pokemon earlier. He is in front of the lab. He walks in. Lab Assistant: Huh? You're looking for Professor Birch? He wasn't expecting you until noon! Oh well, he's on Route 101, doing fieldwork! Brendan: Thank you, sir! Lab Assistant: Any time! Brendan runs out of the lab and past his house when a little boy starts crying. Boy:I think I hear someone screaming up ahead! Go help, mister, please! Brendan: Okay, I got this! He runs ahead into the route Prof. Birch: H-Help me! Brendan: Professor! Birch is being chased by a Poochyena. Birch: Brendan! Thank god you're early! Grab a Pokeball from my bag! Hurry! Brendan spot Birch's bag and fumbles through until he feels a Pokeball. He picks it up and throws it Brendan: Pokemon, I choose you! He throws out Treecko. Brendan: Treecko, uh, Absorb! Treecko draws energy from Poochyena, who tackles Treecko in repsonse. Brendan: Absorb again! Treecko heals itself, only to receive another tackle. Treecko goes with another Absorb, while Poochyena lands a tackle. Brendan: Come on Treecko, I believe in you! ABSORB! Treecko lets out a super powerful Absorb that defeats Poochyena. Birch: Phew. I went into the tall grass to study this one when it jumped me! You saved me, though. Thanks a lot! Here, follow me to my lab. They walk to Birch's lab. Birch: So, Brendan! I've heard so much about you from your father.But he said that you don't have your own Pokemon yet! If that's true, that was quite the performance back there! Look's like you really are your father's son! Brendan, embarrased: Nah, I'm not THAT good! Birch: Oh, yes, you are! To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you the Treecko you fought with earlier? Brendan: Really? Birch: Of course! He hands Brendan a Pokeball. Birch: While you're at it,why not give him a nickname? Brendan: How about... Forest? Birch: I like it! By the way, my daughter is on route 103 right now, why don't you go battle her! Brendan: Alright! He runs through route 101, but encounters a Wurmple. Brendan: Forest, go! Forest runs from his place at Brendan's side and stands in front of Wurmple. Brendan: Pound! Treecko hit Wurmple with his tail and is then hit head on by Wurmple's tackle. Brendan: Come one Treecko! One more pound! Treecko hits Wurmple again, and then gets stuck with a String Shot. Brendan: Come on! One last Pound! Treecko is hit by another string shot, but then hits Wurmple, defeating it. Brendan: Good job Treecko! They walk into Oldale Town and go to the Pokemon Center to heal up, before heading out for Route 103. Chapter Three: First Trainer Battle! Category:OmniDragon Category:Awesome Category:Nuzlocke